His Creation
by Nerdit
Summary: He was just a lonely man, desperate for love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary: He was just a lonely man, desperate for love.

* * *

**His Creation**

She would be beautiful.

One by one his fingers led a trail up the masterpiece. Closing his eyes, he imagined a beautiful woman. His dream female. One with strong curves and dark as night hair. She would look at him with the warmest blue eyes and the gentlest of smiles. The female would have a small petite stature. He gently caressed the arm of the figure and took its hand into his own. Her small slender fingers contrasted greatly with his own calloused work laden digits. Sighing, he brought the small hands to his lips and laid a gentle loving kiss onto its knuckles.

Yes. She would be beautiful.

Carefully he murmured the incantation that would bring his beloved to life. The words were warm on his tongue and brought hope to his being. He could feel the warm runes circling them and lighting the previously dark room. Gradually, a strong breeze began to blow, circling around the only two in the room. Red strands of hair flew around him at the force of the wind. He could feel the hard clay hand in his slowly becoming soft silk. The cold stiff fingers began to soften into warm sturdy skin. The statue began to rumble, a gentle hum. Bright golden light shone from both his eyes and the human like object. Yet as sudden as it begun, it stopped.

His eyes opened to reveal a fiery amber cooling into a light violet. He held his breath and waited. Closing his hand around hers, he gripped it to his chest. He felt nervous, desperate even. He had been so long without female contact, desperation drove him to produce his own. One made from his desires, one that signified what he longed for.

Love.

She opened her eyes to reveal a blue that made him shake. Hope gripped his heart in a tight fist. It had worked! The female gasped and her knees gave out. He immediately caught her and tucked her into his chest, her bare body shivering in the cool wind that blew around the room. Quickly, he took off his gi and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders, he himself ignoring the slight breeze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. How could he have forgotten to get her clothes before she awakened? The female whimpered and pushed herself closer into his broad chest for warmth. He gathered her into his arms and walked out of the room to his chambers where he sat her down on his bed and tied the ribbons of his gi together in an attempt to preserve her modesty. Blue eyes looked at him in fear when he let her go. She scrambled into his arms again and buried her face into his chest, not wanting him to let go. An intense need to protect the dark haired beauty clinging to him was great and so easing her under the black covers, he quickly climbed in beside her and brought her to lie on his bare chest. She almost immediately hid herself in the crook of his arm and looked up to him with doe like eyes in curiosity at her creator.

"M-Master?" she whispered in reverence. He sighed in content at the happy feeling that warmed his heart at the soft elegant voice. Gently, he cupped the side of her neck and brought his face down to meet her eyes.

"Not master, little one. Never master. Kenshin, just Kenshin."

She placed her hand on his pelvis in an effort to get closer to him and hesitated.

"K-Kenshin?" she said, testing the name on her tongue . His heart beat sped and a low fire curled in his groin at her lovely lips forming his name. He found himself wanting to hear her scream his name. He groaned quietly and inwardly berated himself for acting like a pervert. He gripped her hand in his to curb the ever growing fire that threatened to consume his thoughts. Kissing her knuckles, he placed them over his heart and settled to just holding her hand.

"Yes, Kenshin. What would you want to be named?" His chest rumbled as he spoke with a deep toe curling voice that made her fingers itch to touch the majestic man that had his arms wrapped around her.

"Name? I-I can have a name?" She could feel excitement welling in her chest. Jumping up she grabbed his arms into hers and knelt next to him, smiling so widely he thought her lip might split.

He never thought that this small allowance would make her so happy. Her happiness fueled the love that was already forming in his heart for the petite female next to him.

"What would you like to be named little one?" He was glad to see her happiness at experiencing being named, it would be the first out of the many firsts to come. The female's eyes shone wide in wonder and excitement. Then she suddenly turned shy and bent her head low while keeping her eyes on him. He nearly spluttered at the immensely heart jumping look she sent him that made his cheeks burn. He was not ashamed, it had been centuries before he had a female companion.

"Could, could you choose? Please?" He smiled at the suggestion and hugged tighter her into his chest, giving her a small squeeze that made her relax in comfort. Her warm breath blew across his naked chest and made him inhale sharply at the feelings that rose with the sensation. He faintly caught the smell of jasmine in the air and smiled in triumph at finding a suitable, pretty name.

"Are you certain you don't want to choose?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. She quietly giggled at the adorable look he presented her and nodded vigorously.

"Yes!"

He gave her a smile and gently caressed the side of her face, pushing a stand of black behind her ear. The soft loving look he gave her made her warm. Her heartbeat quickened as a faint blush made its way up her neck to her cheeks as he bent down to meet her forehead with his. When his warm breath washed over her face, she had a strong urge to lean forward to close the small space between them. The heady gaze of his dark violet eyes at her lips gave her an urge to swipe her tongue across her bottom lip. When she did, her breath spiked when he gave a low intoxicating groan. At the close proximity the faint scent of jasmine in the air spiked his need which nearly drove him insane if he had not caught himself. What was he doing forcing himself onto the little female?

Pulling back he took a deep breath and gave her a strained smile. She could not help but feel the sting of disappointment when he pulled away. He patted her head and pulled her head to rest on his chest as if silently apologizing. Hugging his torso she allowed him to enclose her in his warmth. They laid there until Kaoru could feel her eyes slowly drooping, her tired body giving into the comfortable position. It felt like hours later when he finally spoke, his voice a quiet beckon for her to escape the grasps of sleep.

"Kaoru."

Smiling sleepily, she looked up at him and said, "Kenshin and Kaoru. Right Kenshin?"

He paused at the assumption, an odd unfamiliar butterfly feeling erupting into frilly flowers settling in his stomach.

"Right," he answered. A wide grin broke out on his face as she burrowed herself further into the warmth and comfort he happily gave to her as he settled himself further in the bed. Taking a once over of the girl clinging to him in her sleep, he closed his eyes and began to follow her, drifting into the land of dreams.

* * *

Kaoru woke alone the next morning. When she reached out for Kenshin she was disappointed by the large cold empty expanse beside her and sat up, rubbing her blurry eyes. Looking around the large bedroom, empty of Kenshin, she dragged herself out of the massive crimson bed ignoring the gaping gi that had loosened as she rose. Instead she grabbed one of the large pillows off the bed and cuddling it to herself as if assuring her that Kenshin did not indeed leave her, she followed the smell of food into the kitchen.

Kenshin came to greet the morning with the usual expectation of waking alone. He was momentarily surprised with his female's body tangled with his but sighed in contentment nonetheless as he remembered the night before. Looking down at the beauty cradled in his arms, he could not help but tentatively stroke her cheek and wonder if she was a dream or reality. Either way, he brushed a dark strand of her long hair behind her ear and froze when she sighed in her sleep. He waited with a baited breath to see if she awoke but to his relief she remained deep in sleep, a small content smile grazing her delicate features.

Reluctantly, he began to remove himself from her cozy embrace to make breakfast. He contemplated on whether or not he should give into the need to continue sleeping in the irresistible choke hold his female held him in or to escape to make breakfast for her. Surely she would be hungry for her first meal? Making up his mind, he prepared himself for escape to feed the small female.

Instead of initially moving himself out of her grasp, he muttered a small spell which took him from her arms to standing beside their large bed looking lovingly down at the the female who now held one of his large pillows as his replacement.

_Their_ bed. He could not help but grin at the thought.

Gently, careful not disturb her after his efforts, he brought the crimson sheets to cover her from the chill bite of the morning. Bestowing a small kiss on her forehead, he made his way to preparing the first meal for his female.

Now all he had to do was to decide what he would make for her. It would have to be delicious surely, it would be her first meal since her awakening after all. Miso? Natto? Tamagoyaki? Broiled fish?

When the smell of his cooking began wafting through the large kitchen, he could feel the excitement bubble in him as he set out plates. Once he was finished, he took special care in ensuring each plate was neatly placed on the large polished wooden dinner table and stepped back to examine his creations. It had been a while since he had cooked for anyone, much less a woman. Being the only one able to taste his cooking, he had no idea whether or not the taste would suffice or make her nose turn in disgust. He set out to clean the mess he made and was drying the surface of the kitchen counter top when she came in.

He had never seen such an adorable sight that had the capacity to make his heart beat faster. This was the time when it finally dawn on him the meaning of your heart stopping. The funny butterfly feeling once again erupted in his stomach as Kaoru drifted into the kitchen hugging one of his large body pillows that engulfed her more than the other way around. He could see the sides of his overly large gi hanging from her sides and he inwardly groaned at the knowledge that the only thing preventing him from her body was the crimson stained pillow that was currently eating her. She blinked sleepily up at him and rubbed one of her drowsy eyes. Her hair lay haphazardly around her, signalling that she had spent the night burrowed into his chest. He grinned at the sight of her barefooted feet and moved to encase her in his arms. She dropped the large pillow that separated their bodies and instead choose to once again nestle herself into the warmth her provided.

Kenshin tried. He honestly did. He tried to ignore the fact her bare chest was pressed against his while she pushed herself against him, half asleep. He tried to resist the sweet feeling of her two mounds of flesh pressing against his very own bare chest. Kenshin tried to be a gentleman, however, when her sleepy eyes gazed up at him almost expectantly, he gave up on trying and let loose unknown and foreign emotions and feelings of love and lust he had not felt in his lifetime and followed the trail of sweet temptation.

Her eyes drew him in as he landed a passionate kiss onto her soft delectable lips. He stole her surprised gasp with his tongue as he explored and touched, grazed and massaged. Just as he was about to pull away however, his female let out a small quiet moan at his ministrations that sent his sense through his mouth into hers. His hands had a mind of their own as they slid from her small petite waist to her curvaceous hips. Hips that soon wrapped around his waist as he brought her to sit on the island. She squeezed him tightly to herself and he had to do everything to keep himself from taking her in the kitchen. When she began retaliating with her own inexperienced tongue battling against him he could feel his mind clouding and when he felt her teeth experimentally nibble on his lower lip he let out his own low husky groan. Her own hands began wandering and raked her nails across his chest sending shivers down his spine, the sweet pain briefly clearing his senses. It seemed like forever when he forced himself away from the wicked blue eyed beauty before he lost control.

They were both breathing heavily when he gently let go of her lips and instead nuzzled his head in her slender neck, planting a few loving kisses here and there. Kaoru's arms snaked round his neck when he pulled away slightly, averting his gaze to tie the ties of his gi. Looking into her eyes, he could feel the comforting warmth of her breath washing over his face.

"Are you hungry my little love?" he asked. Her heart thudded quickly at the nickname and as she savored the feeling of being in his arms as she met his gaze questioningly.

"Hungry?" she mumbled. Kenshin grinned and left her for a second before returning with a bowl of various foods and chopsticks in hand. She examined the food curiously and the smell that wafted to her nose made her mouth water. Kenshin chuckled at the hungry look in her eyes and fed her an egg omelet topped on rice. He nervously waited for her judgement as she swallowed. When she gave him a large smile he felt the now familiar feeling of happiness and excitement creep up his spine.

"Do you like it?" he anxiously asked for her opinion. Giving him a bright smile, Kaoru nodded vigorously.

"Very good Kenshin! More please?"

He chuckled at her behavior and began feeding her until the bowl was empty. Just as he moved to wash the bowl however, Kaoru jumped off the counter and a small pair of hands gripped his wrists and, taking the bowl to wash herself, she grabbed a dry ceramic bowl and began piling bits and pieces of the food he prepared for her. Pinning him with her glare, she motioned for Kenshin to sit on the pillow that laid before the small dinner table. As he sat Kaoru took her seat next to him and began feeding him in the same manner he had previously done to her. He did not know whether to cry or smile as he was a lonely man, one that lived and kept to himself for the countless years of his immortal life without ever knowing the feeling of someone loving him. He could feel tears cloud his eyes before he blinked them away and smiled at her. Kaoru frowned and caught the small tear that threatened to trickle down his cheek. Kenshin took her fingers into his and kissed the tips.

"Nothing is wrong my love, you have chased away all my fears and sorrows."

Kaoru's heart broke at the sight of the torn man and was filled with a sudden immense need to protect this strange man and provide him with love and comfort. She dropped the half eaten bowl on the wooden table already crowded with various plates of different sizes and flung her arms tightly around his neck. He grunted in surprise and tensed under her hold before slowly relaxing. He pulled away from her enough to brush his thumb over her cheekbones.

"One day, little love, you're going to realize you don't need me," he whispered quietly as if uttering a forbidden language, "You're going to want to experience another life without me. You'll be tired of seeing my face everyday."

Kaoru shook her head, denying the claim. But before she could say anything Kenshin gave her a sad look full of longing and want and cupped her face. Her petite beautiful face, the face he longed for but now he realized he could never have. The realization filled him to the brim with shame. He could never tie this female down with him in a lifetime of lonely solitude. Although he created her, he felt guilty he would keep her for his own selfish desires without giving her a chance to see what else she could be offered in life.

"My sweet love, no matter how much you deny it, I know in the future you will want to see the outside world. And live life without this lonely man."

Kaoru began tearing up at his words. How could he think she could not want him? From the second she opened her eyes and regained consciousness of the world all she felt was cold. She felt weak and when she fell to her knees, she thought she would land of the cold dark concrete slabs that lined the room. Yet instead she was saved by warmth. His warmth. He had wrapped her in his gi and whispered words of apology for her having to experience the cold. At that moment she had felt love, the first thing she experienced was love, the unbound emotion shone brightly in his eyes as he picked her up and moved her to his large bed. When he tried to leave her to rest, she pulled him back, never wanting him to leave her, already her heart was burning with he knowledge that this man would be hers and her him. He thought that she did not love him but in the short span of a day her heart began beating faster at the knowledge of him watching her, she would be happy in his presence and feel sad if she found him missing like in the morning when she woke alone.

How could she ever let go of a man that loved her?

Of a man she was beginning to love?

Kenshin kissed her forehead softly and got up. Closing the shoji door behind him as he left, Kaoru swore she saw his eyes glistening with unshed tears and a sharp pain pierced her heart.

"Oh Kenshin," she whispered.

This was it.

At that very moment she decided to do everything she could to make the lonely man believe she wanted him. She would make him believe she loved him.

It was nightfall when Kaoru went to bed in his gi she waited for him. She stayed up as long as she could but then her eyes began to droop. Curling into the pillows as she slept she had a fleeting thought as to where the red haired man was when she felt a soft kiss being placed on her cheek as the sheets were drawn up to cover her body. She caught the faintest tinges of pine and sandalwood but when she struggled to opened her eyes, the room was empty.

The next morning she woke up expecting to feel the arms of her red haired lover wrapped around her. However, when she did not and was instead greeted by a pale yellow simple kimono she frowned in disappointment. Quickly, she took a short rinse in the bathhouse and slipped into the kimono. She wandered into the kitchen and finally caught sight of Kenshin before he flitted away. Hurriedly, she followed him, ignoring the delicious aroma of the food he laid out for her.

"Kenshin!" she cried after him. He turned around at her calling his name and Kaoru tackled him to the ground, her eyes tearing up as she hugged him tightly burying her face in his chest.

"Kenshin stay! Kenshin stay!" His violet eyes softened at her cries for him and sitting up, he lovingly embraced her, the palm of his hand gently rubbing the small of her back. Pulling away slightly, he sacredly wiped away the tears that formed at the corners of her bright sad blue eyes.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Kaoru?" said Kenshin. At her nod, he stood and helped her to stand, allowing himself the pleasure of draping an arm around her waist as he led her to the vast colorful garden outside his manor.

He mentally berated himself for being the reason he made her cry and slightly brightened when he saw her face light up at the sight of the various flowers. He led her to the stone bench that was seated under the large wooden gazebo he had built which was held up by poles of vines and flowers intertwining themselves to support the small hut. Kenshin took a seat pulling Kaoru to sit next to him. He was surprised when instead she jumped into his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Kaoru love Kenshin, " she mumbled in a quiet voice, her head burrowing its way further as if trying to hide from him. He just barely caught her words and he felt himself choke up.

"Kaoru love Kenshin?" he whispered. Was it possible this female felt the same way he did her?

"Kaoru love Kenshin." This time she removed herself from his grasp and met his surprised gaze with her very own determined eyes. Leaning forward shyly, she placed a sweet soft kiss on his dry chapped lips and pulled back with a faint blush. The soft fleeting innocent kiss she gave him alongside her words was enough to ignite a burning fire in him, he was barely aware of the fact that his hands were shaking.

With a fierce look of determination in her eyes, she took a hold of Kenshin's face into her hands. She briefly fingered his stark jawbones before eyeing his anxious and sad eyes, eyes that experienced years of solitude.

"Kaoru love Kenshin. Kenshin love Kaoru!" she said adamantly.

She loved him.

"How can you fall in love with someone in just days?" he whispered, his breath came out in warm puffs of air just centimeters away from the pale pink lips he wanted to kiss.

So he did.

Not waiting for an answer he hungrily devoured her lips with his, not holding back as if afraid she would take back her words and pronounce it as a joke. She surprised him by meeting his kiss with a ferocious determined spark that lit the now almost familiar burning sensation of want, of need, that curled in the pit of his abdomen begging to be released. He pulled her form flush against his, leaving no space between them. His sense heightened as she dragged and suckled his lip. Her hands hastily ran up to his hair, pulling the tie that held his strands together and straddled his lap rolling her hips against his, desperate to show him that she was beginning to love him. He groaned at the contact and briefly wondered where his vixen learnt how to drive a man mad. He was barely aware of the stinging sensation that overrode his scalp as she tried to tug him impossibly closer. He could hear her faint moans of his name and feel the her hard nubs straining against the pale yellow fabric of her kimono and pressing against the hard planes of his chest. She began rubbing herself against him and he pulled away when she gently skimmed the outline of the bulge that strained painfully against his hakama.

"K-Kaoru," he stammered," I-" He was cut off by the kiss she bestowed onto his dry cracked desperate lips.

"Kenshin, come!" giggled Kaoru as she ran off. He was left in momentary shock before he smiled and followed.

When he realized that she had ran into his bedroom he began to nervously tug at his clothes before entering. His heart hammered against his rib cage as he was met by the sight of his female laying in his bed with her kimono loosened to delicately hang off her shoulders, the white creaming skin enticing him to touch her.

"Kenshin," she said, her eyes twinkling. When did his small petite innocent female turn into this seductive temptress?

She bit her lip nervously in anticipation when his violet eyes flashed a brilliant gold that fed the burning need for his touch. He crossed the room in brief strides and cupped the nape of her neck with one hand while the other brushed the tips of her breast. She gasped at the new sensation and arched her head back when he gently tweaked the nub through her kimono. He immediately took the opportunity to latch onto her neck leaving love bites as he made a path from her neck to the top of her chest. He looked up at the beauty as if asking for silent permission and she responded by fully opening her kimono to him, baring herself to him. He gulped nervously and shed his own gi while she herself loosened the ties of his hakama. He watched with fascination, amazed as his fingers skimmed the surface of her body with the feathery touch of his finger and led a trail down her stomach to the black tuft of hair that shielded her from his eyes. Bending down, he kissed the dark forest that hid her treasure and murmured, "Beautiful." She caught the look in his eyes and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Kaoru. I, you only have once to give away your innocence. Are- Are you sure you want to continue? Even if I created you, you don't have to..." he said nervously, ignoring the fact that he strained and ached to fill her.

With a fierce look of determination in her eyes, she took a hold of Kenshin's face into her hands. She briefly fingered his stark jawbones before meeting his anxious and sad eyes, eyes that experienced years of solitude.

"Kaoru loves Kenshin. Kaoru want Kenshin. Kenshin not alone anymore because Kenshin have Kaoru." She gave him a bright smile and pecked his forehead.

His eyes began clouding as the struggles of being alone and abandoned flooded his being at the realization that he now had a friend. A lover. A companion. A female.

His female.

She kissed the tears that slid down his cheeks and hugged his head as he buried himself in her chest sobbing.

"Kenshin have Kaoru."

* * *

This time she woke up first. His nude body on top of hers and his head pillowed on her chest. She smiled at his tight hold on her in his sleep and kissed the top of his head. She fingered his red strands and brought the crimson blankets to cover his shoulders as he gave her warmth.

Kenshin woke up moments later to find himself buried in the crook of Kaoru's shoulder. It was hard for him to open his eyes and he briefly wondered why his eyes felt puffy and irritated. Groaning, he burrowed further into the comfortable space between Kaoru's neck and shoulder and gently gave it a kiss when he brief flashes of their passion filled moments filled his mind. He felt her fingers soothingly run through his hair after pulling up the covers to cover him completely from the cold bite of the morning air.

"Kaoru?" he whispered delicately, as if he would break the comforting silence around them.

"Hmm?" she mumbled contentedly. He smiled and looked up at his creation with eyes that shone like the golden stars of the night. Eyes that were not lonely anymore, but loved.

"Kenshin love Kaoru."

* * *

A/N: Yay happy ending! Sorry for the long wait and for the ever present typos.

So...I felt like I made Kenshin a little...teary? Indecisive? Please keep in mind and remember that he lived a lonely life for a heinously long time, so I suppose that somewhat accounts for his need for someone to care for him and vice versa! Give me your thoughts and welp...

and...I contemplated on whether or not to add limey moment between Kenshin and Kaoru and eventually i took it out...thoughts?

Thank you for reading!


End file.
